


girls in the front

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 10: lisa snart, shawna baez, & rosalind dillon: crime honeys (working group title)





	girls in the front

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 10
> 
> for the graphic of this fic, [click here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170746550534/femslash-february-day-10-lisa-snart-shawna)

Lisa has lipstick on the wrapper of her burger, her feet tucked under her body as she sits in the leathery seat of her Cadillac. Not  _hers-_ hers, but Shawna’s got her feet on the dashboard on the passenger side and Ros has, by this point, gotten mustard on the backseat, so it is hers, for now, until they decide they want something else.

She peels the wrapper further down, listening to Shawna say, “There’s Central City mutual on the corner of Broadway and third avenue, and there’s the one on third  _street_ and twelfth  _avenue,_ and-“

“I dunno,” Lisa says, swallowing down the lump of burger in her mouth. “Don’t get me wrong, I love money, but banks are just so-“

“They’re for like,  _old people,_ ” Ros adds. “Like Lisa’s brother and shit. We’re  _young_ and  _cool._ We’re not _bank robbers._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Shawna says. “Did I miss a memo? What’s wrong with banks?”

“They don’t have jewelry at banks,” Ros says.

“They have safety deposit boxes at banks,” Shawna says.

“Full of  _old lady_ shit,” Ros says.

“What’s with this anti-elderly agenda, also,” Shawna says. “It feels like I’m missing something.”

“Listen, if it were up to Ros, we’d only ever sac department stores,” Lisa says.

“Hey!” Ros protests, leaning forward, her hand on Lisa’s seat.

“And it if was up to you,” Lisa gives Shawna a look. “We’d just be holding up banks.”

“And I fail to see what’s wrong with that,” Shawna says. “We  _like_ holding up banks. It’s our  _thing._ ”

“See,” Lisa says, tapping one hand on the steering wheel. “This is why I’m in charge.”

“Pigscuse me?” Ros says, at the same time Shawna goes, “Are you fucking serious?”

Lisa gives them one of her smiles, that’s all coy danger and promises of flighty, terrible things. “It’s my car, isn’t it?”

“Barely,” Shawna grumbles.

“Let’s do something  _fun,”_ Lisa says. “Like break a bunch of metas out of jail, or go drag racing.”

“You’re the only one here who enjoys racing,” Ros says. “Every time I have to navigate for you I throw up for like, two days.”

“That’s a medical issue and you need to have that examined,” Lisa says. “We haven’t ransomed anyone in ages,” Lisa says. “That could be exciting.”

“I’ve always wanted to hold up a cocktail party,” Shawna says. “One of those rich, fancy ones.”

“Oh, with  _h’orderves_ ,” Lisa says.

“And silk purses,” Ros adds.

“Fun,” Lisa says, decidedly. “Very sexy.”

“Matching outfits,” Ros says.

“I’m not into the matching outfits,” Shawna says.

“I love the matching outfits,” Lisa says. “If it’s a  _party_ , we have to have a  _look.”_

“And  _masks,”_ Ros says.

Shawna lets out a huff, licking her lips before she swings her legs off the dashboard. “Well,” she says, giving the two of them a look. “I guess we’ve got to go  _shopping_.”

Lisa tosses the remnants of her dinner into the paper bag, passing it around as the girls follow suit with their food. Lisa puts her keys in the ignition, right foot on the brake of the car. “I want something… gold,” she says, and Ros kicks the back of her seat.

“That’s what you always say,” she replies, and Lisa’s smug and self-satisfied laughter is hidden under the screech of tires put suddenly into motion.


End file.
